


The Greatest Good

by SuplexQueen



Series: Incredible Drabbles [1]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Better watch out villains, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honey Best coming for her man, Kidnapping, Kissing, Rescue Missions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuplexQueen/pseuds/SuplexQueen
Summary: When all the superheroes are in danger, guess who's existance has been forgotten yet again?Now Honey Best is on a quest to save her man!(And her evening.)





	The Greatest Good

**Author's Note:**

> I love Frozone so much and there's not enough of him around. 
> 
> So I wrote this in tribute of his wife who never made it in the movie. 
> 
> Let her have the spotlight for once. (Also Lucius. They should make a movie with these two. Seriously. I'd love that shit.)

_Alright! Calm yourself! Everything was going to be okey!_ Is what Honey Best tried to think as she watched in horror not only the Parr's but her Husband too get dragged away by some.. hooligans! She had seen the whole thing! There he went again, goofing off with Bob as if that was the only thing he could think about. Her husband was a fool. A good hearted and sweet mannered one, but still a fool none the less. So much for their evening out too. He had actually carried his super suit under his clothes the entire time and his visor in his jacket like.. she couldn't- She didn't want to compare her husband to Superman but it reminded her of what Superman did. 

Except it was much more cooler in the comics and movies. She just had to watch Lucius fumble with his sleeves and whatever not like a toddler in a tiny bathroom stall while trying to catch enough breath to argue against her advice. That this was too dangerous and he shouldn't just rush into this, at least. But of course. 'Woman', had he called her. Again- Even if he knew she hated for him to call her that whenever they were arguing. 

Maybe he did it on purpose, who knew? She had been angry but now, watching him kicking and biting and fighting to get away, it left her furious.  _I told you, you hard boiled idiot. I darning told you!_ Not that he'd ever listen to her advice. He always talked of the greater good and Honey knew how important this was to her husband. Yet Lucius still failed to see that she was worrying into a coma everytime he went out there to make some circus stunts out of nowhere. 

Sometimes, he didn't even tell her whenever he went. One day, Honey always feared, one day her husband was going to be gone and she didn't know why. Or she would suspect why but never be sure at least. Now she was though. Her eyes followed keenly how they all got dragged into this giant, moving robot. It looked like a house. Ridiculous design, that yellow roof and those bright blue walls were a crime to look at. Already for that this villain should have been handcuffed. A crime for anyone who knew how to color something correctly. 

Sure, one would think superheroes would be able to fight with their great powers but, to be honest? She saw why not this time. Honey didn't know how it worked but it must have had to something with those strange collars that they all wore. As soon as it had been attached, to any part of their body, their powers gave out. Rendering them helpless against the mass of tiny robots coming to claim them. This just wouldn't do. 

The deep rumble and the panicked screaming of the people woke her from her shock, standing straight up and looking back at the Restaurant that Lucius had invited her to. Another fluke.. With an angry gaze she directed her sight to the, now moving, robot castle. It was coming her direction, probably not seeing her since she stood behind a turned over car. Her short and black hair was a mess from all the dust. Her make-up ruined. Her dress torn. At least she wasn't wounded. 

And all this mess was just a few weeks after the damn Evelyn mess too! As if that hadn't been enough excitement for a life time? No. Obviously not. Her Husband had to skedaddle away to play house with Bob some more. Like the bowling fiasko. Honey remembered well. "Oh no you don't-" She muttered to herself as the giant constructure passed her. With a few shakey but quick, running steps she was onto it and jumped onto one of it's many feet. Too busy holding on to count. 

 _Here we go._ And here they went, holding on was hard when she had to claw herself onto the little gaps of the armor. Staring up and spotting holes around the legs, she could probably get into the machinery like this and tear some cables and mess some stuff up! But how to get up there? She couldn't possibly - Oh no. She stared at the water as the robot castle made a turn and started to head towards the haven. Not good- Guess now she had to before she drowned! Giving up was not an option!

"You stupid thing, taking my husband-" Honey grunted and groaned as with a painfully slow pace she made her way up the leg to try and get inside it to find a safe space from the water. "-well, this will have been your- ugh, last mistake!" With every word the tanned woman fought her way up until she actually reached a ledge to cling to and crawl into the robot. Only to be drowning in steam and smoke which made the poor wife choke, pulling her jacked up to cover her mouth with teary eyes. 

Yelling. Honey could hear the familiar, loud voice of Bob Parr. Yes! So she was close! Better hurry before the- Oh jesus christ on a pogo stick, the water was already coming in! Hurry, hurry, hurry! For now she forgot the toxic waste in the air and started to climb as fast as she could, oh. What was that? A big, red cable. Should she?.. After all, maybe it would go haywire if she did pull it and did something wrong. Should she really?

She should. Grabbing it firmly and pressing her feet against the wall to tear on it- It worked. It was much easier than expected and she crashed into a bunch of more cables with loud clatter. The yelling from the other side turning confused, then she heard a clear voice from just above her. Well, no time like the present. Water was rising and she was outta time. Honey starts to tear out every cable she sees, running around and climbing like a monkey, more like a sloth she's not a good climber, around and ruining what she can until something happens. 

Only when she's about to sit in water that is electrified at this point does something happen. The robot stops with a loud creak, moving one more step and then coming to a complete halt. Thank God, bless. She didn't wish to be fried today. The angry and confued yelling didn't belong to anyone she knew, so Honey assumed that her work was done here. Looking up and starting to climb to the nearest airvent. They didn't deserve her dedication to them. 

Lucius didn't deserve her, is what she sometimes told herself to try and soothe her grief and worry. Her nails are broken off and she's full of oil and other disgusting messes. Her hair clings to her forehead from sweating so much at this point and she's pretty sure her makeup makes her look like some kind of monster at this point. Whatever, it didn't matter. If she could just.. get this damn- Open already!  _Open for crying out loud!_

A loud snap and it was off. Only leaving her to stare at the straight way up. Just great.. Oh no, wait. There was a path she could take, which she quickly did. Only to hear a weird hissing sound from under Honey and when checking her hear almost left her chest. A masked man was leaning out of a small door, some kind of hatch, she must have missed and stared with horror and shock at the torn apart appandages. "We got a problem," When his head turned in her direction she quickly ducked away and pulled the vent close again, huddling away from the gutter as if that could cover anything up. Listening concentrated.

"-yeah well, how am I supposed to know?! Everything's torn up here, it looks like a fucking badger went through here,"  _Badger?! I show you a 'fucking' badger you ugly son of a bottle- You'll see me only then when I got my boot all the way up your ass!_ Preach. Preach and resist the urge to curl up and cry from exhaustion. Her arms and legs and stomach were sore from all the excercise she had committed. Her Husband didn't deserve her.. 

Slowly, slowly and silent to not attract attention she starts to rob away and deeper into the vent. Not bothering to listen any further. She was on a mission here. Oh, another air vent. Carefully she loomed over it to peer down into .. a room. Swallowing thickly at the scene beneath her. 

The poor Parr family had been locked into pods, seperatedly. Her Husband as well, he was right next to Helen on the farthest left. Violet was crying and Dash beating against the window of the pod. Bob too. Helen too. Lucius too. She would have broken down there in a hurry but two guards standing there were obviously armed with guns. She needed a distraction.. So, she continued to crawl. Huffing and grunting, cursing under her breath when her dress tore even more. If this carried on Honey was going to be fucking nude for this rescue mission. 

Except for underwear. Bless underwear. And jackets. The woman had to crawl three rooms further before finding something remotely useful. A kitchen.. Robbing onto her butt and using her high heel to kick the lock open she slowly and elegantl- Nope, she falls out of the vent and face first into a sack of flour. Coughing and hacking loudly as she felt the fine powder fill her lungs. Great job- Rolling off the sack only send her crashing in a bunch of pots and whatever not. So much for the element of surprise, she climbed quickly under the table, grouching behind the sacks of flour as steps approached. 

Oh! Behold, one of the guards she needed to distract.. Now only to.. wait for an opportunity.. With a shakey hand she fumbled around in the pockets of her trashy jacket, pulling out what she had to use as weapon. A pin, a bus-ticket and .. pepper spray. Looking up she could only smile in nothing bur relief when seeing that he wore a mask, but his eyes were free. Luck was on her side. Just to.. 

Honey waits for the man to pass her before she slips out of hiding spot, knocking over a basket of apples which makes the man spin around and fire immediately. To which she screams and ducks back under, but also fires her weapon. The pepper spray. 

And while he misses, she hits home. The man drops his weapon and howls, clawing at his mask to get it off as the pepper spray did what it was supposed to do. It hurt like hell. Stumbling out of his way as he punched through the air like a blind sailor and sliding behind the door to wait for, there. Humpty Dumpty was coming to save his companion, yelling confused in.. russian? Was this russian? Or Danish? He completely overlooks Honey as he ran in though, giving her the option to do harm. 

Quickly she picks up one of the bigger pots and positioned herself behind the man, right when he caught on that this was no accident and whirled around to shoot. She hammered him right over the head with the pot. One time to make him stumble, two times to knock him out and another one for good measure, and because she was pissed off. His companion was even easier to take out, the man had ran into the doorway and put himself to sleep. 

Time was money. Looking at herself and cringing she got to work to lock them both into a kitchen closet, grunting with pain and strain to squeeze them in there and lock it. Even when she looked around, the kitchen was a mess. So this wasn't for hiding the bodies. 

It was to make sure they wouldn't come after her right away after waking. Her feet burned. Off, swiftly the heels of her shoes are broken off for the chance to be able to run faster. Abandoning the shoes completely was not an option in case there were nails or anything on the ground.  _You're good. You did great!_ A moment is taken to appreciate her actions and accomplishments before stumbling on, staring around and not daring to yell out. But there was a familiar thumping sound. Left. 

Left, left, left- there. 

With wide eyes and shaking posture Honey Best stares right in the face of her husband who was at the farthest left side of the room. His mouth dropped open and for a moment they just stared at each other before she blew up. "You absolute moron! I told you to  _think_ before running into this- this mess!" The woman threw her hands up, well aware how she looked. "Do you know how often I almost died today thanks to  _you_ and your never ending hero complex?!" But really, she couldn't blame him anymore. 

She hadn't been able to just sit by either. But she needed to let out stress- "You dumb, arrogant, stupid, rash-" Her anger slowly melted out of her until, she was standing in front of his pod, sobbing like a little child. "I was so  _scared_ of losing you. You.. You fool.." Her forehead thumped against the cool glass as for a moment her resolve faltered after seeing that Lucius was unharmed. But he was still not free. Glancing up, his hands were both on the glass of the pod and his lips were moving. She heard nothing. 

"Hold on, I gotta- I can't hear you, hun, hold on-" The woman fumbled with the lock and stared at it. Keycard locked. Which meant. Looking back at the hallway she just stared towards the kitchen. "Do the guards have the keycard?" Her gaze confirms her fear. Helen pressing against the glass of her pod and nodding furiously. "Alright, I.. I have to go back and get them. You-"  _Don't say 'wait here'._ "don't hurt yourself." Locking eyes with her husband she could see his misery even with his mask on. What a sweet hearted fool.. 

Before Honey can get into a stupor she turns sharp around and stalks to the entrance of the kitchen. It was a miracle that no one had found her out yet, excluding the guards. Everyone else was probably busy fixing the mess she made down there with the legs of this robot castle. 

Moving into the kitchen she grabbed a wooden rolling pin, weighing it a bit before moving to the closet and staring at it. Watching out for some kind of movement. When nothing happened, she quickly snapped the lock around and jumped back. The bodies of the men fell ontop of each other like sandsacks. Leaving her to stare at them with her heart going a billion an hour.  _Just.. just grab the keycard._ Now that she was looking for it, she could see it. 

The smaller of them had it hanging right on his neck.  _Grab it and get back to-_ she crouches and leans over, carefully. So close.. just a bit- "Got you, Bitch!" The voice makes her scream in horror as the bigger of them snapped up and grabbed her by the throat. Honey slammed the rolling pin right against his face, making him let go and fall back down and cursing out insults. She scrambled to her legs and stumbled backwards. "No escape this time you little brat-" No chance, she turns on her heels and bolts all the way back to the pods. At least there the room was big enough to maneuver around. Maybe she could outmaneuver him and somehow get the card then. 

The loud steps thunder after her, Honey staring in panick at the poor Parr's and her Husband before bolting behind Lucius pod and making herself thin. There weren't many options but he just had to look behind the wrong pod to give her a chance to flee. "Come out, come out wherever you are, you little cunt~" The heavily accented voice sing-sanged as the man stepped into the room. Honey grabbed firmly on the rolling pin in her hands. 

 _Am I ready to kill a person..?_ She grabbed with her left hand her pepper spray and got ready, pressed against the wall and the pod, glaring at the little opening that the man had to come through to get to her. She didn't see see coming that he suddenly came from the farthest end, aiming a gun. His eyes wide and angry. Jesus! Honey scrambled out of the way and bolted past the pods as he fired at her and just barely got away, a shot grazing her ear, making her shriek in horror and almost hit the wall. "Get the hell back here!" 

 _Get the card! Then get back! Y-You can do this- Honey, you're a fierce woman! You haven't been married to this bafoon of a man for so long to go out like this!_ Another shot as the woman shot into the kitchen, slamming into the body on the ground and with shakey hands tearing the keycard off his neck, her eyes wide and teary. She stuffed it into her jacket before jumping for cover behind the table. "Can't we talk about this?!" Her voice was more shakey and hysterical as she wished it to be. The answer was a row of shots that made her cower behind the table with a shrill sob. 

Then, white. White is all she sees as the man shot through the sacks of flour, filling the air with the powder. It was like a thick fog that made her throat itch and sore, breathing hard. Coughing out. Honey realized her chance and jumped up only for the man to be right in front of her. The rolling pin rams right onto his hands, making him drop the gun. But instead of getting shot, she got a fist right in the face. The woman slammed into the fridge with a disoriented noise and landed on her back, only to come to with that disgusting, filthy man looming over her and choking the hell out of her as if he was trying to break her neck. 

Her hands clawing over his hands, her nails digging wounds into his skin, scratching it open and leaving marks, his blood running down his fingers and onto her. She felt her own blood run down her face. Staining her left eyes vision slightly. With one hand she starts to flail as everything is starting to go black, anything, she needed anyth- Pepper spray. Honey must have dropped it in the fighting. She claws at it until she finally gets a grip on the tiny flask, aims and presses down. 

She rams the Spray right into the slit through which the man is looking through and gives him a big load of the spray, the woman didn't even realize anymore how long it took for him to let her go. But as soon as he did, she was already beating on him. Grabbed the nearest bottle and hammering it over his head and shattering it, his body going slack again.  _Hurry. You don-_ Her body gave in and suddenly she was on her knees as everything spinned. 

This evening sucked ass. Her new dress was a mess, she was a mess. Looking at her bloody and battered hands only confirmed that thought. Honey probably looked as if she'd been through a war- well, technically she had.  _Get up. Get up, you have the keycard. Go and save your man!_ Oh. What was that? Another keycard, not yellow but blue. She grabbed it too. Stumbling to her feet and staring at both cards with wide and almost giddy eyes. The adrenaline was back more than ever and forcing her legs to move. Slumping against the wall and dragging herself along it. The rolling pin now stuck in her jacket. 

Honey rubbed blood off her face, turning to look behind her and seeing a blood streak run along the wall. She was bleeding more than expected. S _o close._ So the tanned woman finally fought her way through the entrance and tried to look confident. Smiling shakily at the five, locked up people and showing the cards with trembling hands. "Yellow? Blue? Which one..?" 

Left. So blue. The woman went for Bob first, no offense to her man but when it came to physical strength she trusted Bob to be a bit harder to kneel over. Especially because he was the size of a closet. Unlocking the pod with the blue card and pressing it into the mans hand before crumbling like a leaf and sitting down, leaning against the now empty pod. 

"Honey, you must be an angel send." The blond man had crouched down and patted and papped her left and right to check for any grave injury. When finding nothing he stood straight quickly and lifted a finger, hopping a bit on the spot. "Hold up, right there again-" Right before he flicked off again to free the others. 

 _Then what's the yellow card for?_ Her mind screeched at her while she just wanted to sleep. Looking down at the card and lifting it to hold it against the light. Helen took it right after she did that and Honey found out what it was for. The collars. They came off. "Oh Honey," Helen kneeled next to her and wiped over her face with a warm but clearly worried smile. "How did you even get in here?" - "Legs.." A confused noise left the brunette. "What?" 

"I climbed the legs up into the machinery room and tore up the cables before taking an airvent with the power of lock-breaking high heels." Her voice is hoarse and shakey. The adrenaline leaving her quicker than she liked. Suddenly feeling very sick.  _Get yourself together. We're not out yet._

"Babe!" There he was. Her husband slides next to her and grabbed both hands with a desperate undertone. "Oh sweet lord, you, how? I can't- What were you  _thinking_ sneaking in here and taking on armed men completely unarmed?! You could have-" His voice hitches and then she gets pulled close. Lucius practically pulls her into his lap and clings to her as if she was something precious he almost lost forever. "You must be crazy, the craziest woman I've ever met." 

"Hah. You mean your greatest good." Honey snorted and glanced at the noise of metal tearing. Watching Bob hammer through it as if it was hot butter. "You, you absolutely insane woman." He mumbled against her shot ear, giving a soft kiss next to it, making sure to not actually touch the wound. "Don't you worry. We're getting out of here. Just you wait." Honey is put back in place and her vision swims together, blurrs until she sees nothing but colors and hears nothing but static. Her everything grows numb and before she knew it she had zoned out. 

* * *

 

Honey comes to and is still sitting at the pod. She must have been out merely minutes, she can still hear noises from outside. But now a strangers voice halled loudly through the room, coming from the way that Bob punched through the walls. 

"-and if any of you even  _twitch_ I will detonate this bomb and blow up half the city!"  _Oh hell no._ Her body ached like shit but the woman was up and going almost immediately. A five minute power nap always helped. Her hand already gripping her trusty rolling pin firmly, ready to strike as she slowly crept over the floor, her gaze fixated on the prize that was right in front of her and in clear sight. A ginger headed bastard who sounded like a shrill high school girl. 

"Submit! Submit now and I will spare them!"  _Wow, how merciful. She wasn't that easy. Even if he submits, I'm going to shove my boot so far up his ass that he'll be able to taste my toes._ She had been working too hard to get everyone safe. This little brat wasn't going to ruin that because of a fucking moodswing. "Kneel you worms!" Honey heard Helens voice but was too far away from them to understand what she was saying, but it sounded like the woman was trying to calm the hysteric man who had started to wave the remote around like a prize. Then, suddenly he drops his arm and the tiny appendage is right in front of her face. 

Was she ever going to get another perfect chance like this? No? Today was full of lucky moments for her. Except the part where she got beaten up. Now that she thought about it, her nose burned pretty badly. Broken? Maybe.. If it was broken she probably had a concussion too.. But Honey does not hesitate to strike. 

Whoop! Snatched the remote, the man spinning around and she doing the thing she'd been doing the entire evening already. She hit him. The rolling pin hit his cheek and made his head slam to the side and the man stumbled, Honey not waiting to see if he'd gather himself but running past him and jumping off the tiny ledge, staring at the fall she was going to have, clinging to the remote, pressing it to her chest while making sure to not press any buttons. 

They were still in the water but now it was frozen, this was going to hurt. With a faint yell she already braces for impact before the woman gets literally caught and swooped off her feet, staring up at the face of her husband who had made himself a bridge out of ice to skate to her rescue. "Honey, you're on a roll today." His voice soft and deep with adoration. Her heart flutters still as he landed with her in his arms next to Bob and Helen who smiled brightly. Violet and Dash right behind them and bickering about what just happened. 

Looking up she spots police cars everywhere, officers swarming the iced waters to then start and swarm the robot. Honey is put down and gets a quick kiss on the lips. "Right with you." - "Right." She gave back with an exhausted smile. Only then turning around once Lucius had joined the other heroes in their task to apprehend the enemy. She had done well. She had- 

A loud, shattering shot fills the air. She flinches and spins around to stare at the red-head, the leader of the villains group staring daggers at her. He had a gun. He had aimed it at her. It takes a few seconds for the man to get tackled by two giant officers and rammed into the ground. Hah! Lucky! One had to be able to aim be able to hit someone. He was probably miffed about.. about the remote.. Y- What was that? 

A warm feeling at her stomach makes her look down. Watching a red spot slowly grow larger and larger on her baby blue, torn dress. Oh. So he was able to aim. Honey blinked a few times, trying to decide if this was a nightmare or not. Usually, getting shot hurt like hell. But right now, she felt nothing. No pain. No coldness, even if it was snowing a little.. Snowing? Looking up, her husband was standing on a little ice ledge he had made himself and stared at her. He looked as frozen as the water.  Somehow, somehow Honey couldn't quite piece together whatever was so unsettling about this situation. Any noises or vision slowly blacking away. 

 _This evening is ruined._ Is the only thing crossing her mind as her body hits the ice underneath her and everything goes black. 

* * *

 

When she wakes up, she's in a hospital bed and staring at a clean and white ceiling. A drip standing next to her bed and giving her fluids through a tube. Jesus, she was tired. The woman rubs her face and realizes that there are stitches everwhere and the mess is gone. No flour, no make up, she was clean as a baby butt. They probably had operated on her to stitch all the tears and cuts. Honey smiled meekly and already wanted to go back to sleep before she's startled into sitting up by a movement right next to her. 

She stares down at the head of her husband who has pulled a chair close and was seemingly napping with his face buried in her blanket, snoring softly and mumbling in his sleep. It didn't seem to be a pleasant dream. "..Lucius." She nudged him gently. "Sweetie, wake up." With a soft pinch to his ear she manages to make him jerk up and stare at her. His eyes wide, lips parted to a gentle 'o' and for a moment they just stare at each other before he lunges forward and presses one frantic kiss after another all over her face, avoiding the stitches on purpose. 

Honey snorts and giggles in surprise and wraps her arms around him to press close and simply inhale his scent, feel him and ensure that he was really there. She did it! Honey Best had gotten her man out of there- Today she was the hero! No super powers required, merely sass and determination. "You, absolutely, crazy, woman!" Her husband gasps between every kiss before pressing one on her mouth, but much gentler since her upper lip was split from the earlier punch to the face. "What are you  _doing_?" 

"You ask me that? Have you ever seen you hop round like Indiana Jones? What do you I feel everytime you go to do another daring do!" Honey scolded her husband right back, wrapping her hand around his neck and leaning a bit back to look right in his eyes. "They  _took_ you! They just picked you up and left with you!" She gave a shakey exhale before shaking her head slightly and look at his eyes, they were still filled with worry and a protective hint. 

"I needed to get you back, Lucius. The only one allowed to terrorize you is me. That's what we married for, remember?" He snorts and leans up to give another gentle kiss to her. "Miss morning breath, I thought you married me because of my amazing hair style." A fool. Her husband was a goofball. "You're ridiculous- did you just say my breath stinks?!" With a mock-offended gasp she shoved him way from her and gave a glare, crossing her arms. "You don't smell too charming either- Did you shower already?" 

The black man made a face, shwoing off his tooth gap she adored. He tilts his head and then he rests his chin on her blanket again. "Hygiene was overrated for the past twelve hours."  _Twelve hours?_ "I was out for twelve hours?" To which he grimaced even more and gave a shrug/nod gesture. "Understandable, you had a busy evening. I would have been tired too." - "My husband is a tool." Now it's his turn to gasp in amused offense and grin, his eyes wrinkling adoringly. "What? How dare you exclaim that!" 

He stood and actually flexed in front of her. "How can you call your sexy and great and absolutely amazing husband a tool? Do you see this?!" She did see. He was bruised and scratched up left and right. "I was scared for you." His mood deflates at her words, slowly sinking back down and already inhaling to speak but she holds up her hand. "No, no exscuses this time. From this time you don't go to fight unless you have a plan of what to do. At least that. At least promise you will put more thought into what to do if you make a mistake." 

Honey looks at her hands with a grim expression. "If not for me sneaking into a robots ass, I could be a widow right now, my husband gone into the ocean without me ever knowing what happened to him in the end. I can't do this, I can't wake up every morning, knowing that you might hit the asphalt too hard today in one of your stunts. I.." She rubs over her face and looks up again. "I can't protect you well enough. I wish I could, I wish I could be there to shield you from any possible danger but I can't. This, me, me sneaking in there and actually rescuing you all was a bunch of happy coincidences. I almost drowned, I almost got shot repeatedly, I  _got_ shot."

The woman hugs herself. "We both almost died up there because you weren't careful enough, and I will talk to Bob and Helen about this as well. They almost lost their children because they miscalculated. They're lucky that Jack-Jack is for the week with Edna." Her voice cracked halfway through and Honey did not even attempt to stop her tears that slowly rolled down her face. Looking up to stare at the helpless expression of her husband. "And I love you too much to behave so reckless with your own life. I get it, greater good and all, but if you're gone and they're gone, who'll be there to defend this 'greater good'?

Who'd be there to protect and love me?" her last question seemed to get a reaction. Lucius leaned close again and took hold of both her hands, gently squeezing the abused fingers. Stroking them with his thumbs. "You're right. We messed up. I'm sorry. It won't happen again and I will be more careful. Don't you worry your pretty head, you'll never be rid of me, you hear?" He mumbled soothingly as another sob made her body jerk. Nodding, sniffling and coughing a little. Slowly sinking back into the matress, the shot wound was aching from her crying. "Don't you forget it." She stated and made him smile. 

"Never. I could never leave my greatest good alone to fend for herself." To which Honey only blinked a little and then broke into somewhat frantic and hysteric giggling, letting her husband kiss all over her face and neck as all the badness melted out of the room, leaving her body and sending her back into the zone of acceptance and contentment. She pulled his hands up with her own and pressed his knuckles on her bruised lips. 

Her husband was a foolish idiot who sometimes made her question if he deserved her, her husband was a sweetheart who got easily in trouble, he was someone she had to watch out for because he was a damn fool with no self preservation. 

But he was her fool. 


End file.
